Alguma Coisa Sobre Bebidas e Conselhos
by Naty Lupin
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o I Challange Remus/Tonks do 6V. PRATA  Banner no meu perfil!


Fic escrita para o Challenge Remus/Tonks do 6v. Achei que vocês gostariam de ler =D

Alguma Coisa Sobre Bebidas e Conselhos

Remus andava sem direção por algumas ruas trouxas próximas ao Largo Grimmauld. As palavras de Harry ainda martelavam na sua cabeça, Snape estava certo nesse ponto, que garoto petulante!

As ruas estavam desertas, o comércio fechado, nenhuma janela estava iluminada. Já devia bem tarde. Ele se sentou no meio fio e passou a mão nos cabelos, não sabia o que fazer, ele a amava, isso era certo, amava mais do que a própria vida, mas não podia voltar, não depois de ter-la abandonado, e ela estava esperando um filho dele, Merlin, ele, pai! Que tipo de pai abandona seu filho e sua esposa em época de guerra? Um **covarde**.

Um bêbado passou cambaleando ali por perto, onde tem bêbado, ter bar, e não seria nada mal um lugar para se proteger do vento noturno gelado, tipicamente inglês. Remus se levantou e começou a vagar novamente.

Ele encontrou um bar não muito longe dali, era um bar trouxa, escuro e feio, mas tinha aquecedor. Remus se sentou em canto, um cheiro desagradável lhe subiu pelas narinas, um misto de mofo e bebida alcoólica barata. O barman o encarou e apontou para uma plaquinha velha e amassada em cima do balcão.

"Mínimo de Consumação: $10,00"

Ele concordou balançando a cabeça e pediu um uísque. Remus sempre tinha algum dinheiro trouxa consigo, por precação. Não era comum ele afundar magoas em bebida, porém essa era uma situação especial, ele acaba de perder a pessoa que ele mais amou em toda sua vida, ele só queria ficar bêbado o suficiente para esquecer aquele sorriso maravilhoso, aquela voz doce, aquele olhar um pouco infantil, aqueles cabelos coloridos, aquelas mãos tão pequenas, aquele jeito um pouco desastrado, aquele perfume inebriante, o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu... Enfim, bêbado o suficiente para não pensar nela por algumas horas.

O barman então serviu a um cliente um liquido transparente, com cheiro forte. Remus pediu a mesma coisa e entornou todo o conteúdo com apenas um gole. A bebida desceu queimando, parecia que sua laringe estava pegando fogo. Pelo menos a sensação ruim mantinha seus pensamentos longe dela.

De inicio, foi exatamente como ele queria, não pensou nela, mas, passado o efeito da bebida, as lembranças dela voltara como uma enxurrada em sua mente. Pediu outra dose. Foi a mesma coisa.

Segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto... Remus não sabia mais quantos copos havia bebido, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, ele via lampejos do rosto dela, vislumbres da noite em que foi mordido por Greyback, pedaços de conversas com os marotos, flashes de seus pais... Tudo isso regado a muita bebida.

Estava tão embriagado que só percebeu a presença de outro homem quando este se apoio no seu ombro.

-Então, amigo, quem é ela?

Remus olhou para o dono da voz com olhos embaçados e fora de foco.

-Ela quem?

O homem soltou uma gargalhada um pouco forçada.

-Ela, o motivo de você beber. Já vi vários como você, bebendo por causa de mulher.

Remus murmurou alguma coisa sobre Dora e sobre covarde. O homem não deve ter nem escutado.

-Então, o que ela fez? Te traiu? Te largou? Morreu? Não te quer?

O que ela fez? Ela nasceu! Ela é perfeita demais, ingênua demais, linda demais, jovem demais, promissora demais, boa demais, ela é demais para Remus.

-Fale alguma coisa, homem, desabafar ajuda.

Remus entornou o último gole e levantou os olhos para olhar melhor o homem.

-Eu a deixei.

O homem deu palmadinhas amigáveis os ombros de Remus.

-Quer um conselho, amigo? Volte. Não adianta nada ficar assim, conserte a besteira que você fez.

Consertar a besteira. Isso, voltar para ela. Motivado pelas palavras do estranho e pela bebida, nada parecia impossível para Remus. Ele se levantou rápido, no ímpeto de chegar logo em casa, porém com toda essa afobação, ele acabou derrubando o copo e cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

O homem riu e segurou Remus pelo ombro.

-Sim, volte para casa, mas volte depois de se curar desse porre. Volte amanha, quando estiver sóbrio, assim você vai fazer besteira. Passe a noite na casa de um amigo, tome um banho e um remédio para dor de cabeça, depois vá falar com ela.

Remus murmurou um agradecimento, jogou alguns trocados em cima do balcão e saiu cambaleando na noite, tendo como guia apenas sua amor e sua vontade de beijar Dora mais uma vez.


End file.
